deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Xehanort vs Sephiroth
Interlude Wiz:There have been many final bosses but none are as memorable as Boomstick: Master xehanort from Kingdom Hearts and... Wiz:And Sephiroth from Final Fantasy. Boomstick:And it's our job to analyze their powers,feats,and weapons to see who would win in a ....Death Battle. Master Xehanort Wiz:Born on the Destiny Islands a young Xehanort felt his home was a prison. Boomstick:After he had a talk with his older self his future was set it stone. Wiz:He lost his memory and left to train to become a Keyblade Master. Boomstick:He trained with an other young apprentice named Eraqus. Wiz:Eraqus was made steward of the Land of departure. Boomstick:This allowed Xehanort to travel between worlds. Wiz:He decided to research the Keyblade Wars. Boomstick:Over the years he became obsessed with it. Wiz:He felt there was no balance between the light and dark so he decided to recreate the X Blade to start a second keyblade War in hope of establishing balance. Boomstick:He told his friend Eraqus of his plans. Wiz:By that time he already mastered his powers of darkness and scared his former friend. Boomstick:He tried to use the darkness inside Ventus another Keyblade wielder to recreate the X-Blade. Wiz:he was going to use Ventus as a host for his heart to prolong for his plan to succeed. Boomstick:Ventus refused to succumb go the darkness and he was forced to extract the darkness and create vanitas. Wiz:leaving Ventus to die on Destiny Island. Boomstick:He later posed his younger self in Dream Drop Distance and duels Riku. Wiz:After the battle he was revived. Boomstick:He tried to recreate Sora but was cut short due to one of Sora's friend lea. Wiz:With that he was forced to retreat but told Sora the final battle would be soon. Boomstick:Master Xehanort has a Keyblade. Wiz:A sword shaped like a giant key. Boomstick:Wow that sounded really lame. Wiz:He also has abilities in addition to his Keyblade. Boomstick:Like the ability to teleport if he is in danger and while he is battling. Wiz:he also has Blizzard,Thunder,Fire,and Earth based attacks. Boomstick:He can also control the flow of time. Wiz:He uses this reverses the flow of time to recover from damage. Boomstick:He also has limited control of the heartless. Wiz:He also has the ability to siphon the darkness out of another's hearts and let it take shape. Boomstick:He also has control of the darkness. Wiz:He has Blizzaga which summons three icicles to chase his opponent. Boomstick:He shoots regular and dark versions of these. Wiz:This allows him to deal ice and dark elemental damage. Boomstick:He also has a close rage version where he freezes the opponent's body whole in a instant. Wiz:She also has Dark Firaga. Boomstick:He shoots a ball of dark flames at the target dealing dark damage. Wiz:He has Dark Thungera. Boomstick:A attack where he calls down a strike of Dark Lighting on his target. Wiz:He also has quake. Boomstick:This attacks is where he causes the earth to shape and erupt under his foes and launches them in the air. Wiz:He also has Ars Sorum. Boomstick:A flurry if attacks that are empowered by darkness. Wiz:He also has Curga. Boomstick:This allows him to heal a good amount of his health. Wiz:He also has Dark Haze. Boomstick:Which is a Dark Haze that dashes through and damages anything in its path. Wiz:He also has Dark Impulse. Boomstick:This is where he cloaks himself in darkness and attacks his enemies with a bunch of attacks that uses his Keyblade and hand to hand combat. Wiz:He finishes this with a dark uppercut coming from the ground.4 Boomstick:He also has Dark Volley. Wiz:There is where he throws multiple dark projectiles at his opponent. Boomstick:He also has a meteor attack. Wiz:This is where he summons a giant meteor to fall on the battlefield Boomstick:He also has Rock Breaker. Wiz:This attacks allows him to summon several make a couple of stone pillars from the ground and direct them at their target. Boomstick:He also has the Ultima Cannon. Wiz:This allows him to turn his keyblade into a giant cannon that shoots out giant balls of energy at the target. Boomstick:He also has the Dark Orbs. Wiz:He fires two balls of darkness at the enemy making them temporarily go blind. Boomstick:He also has Dark Shadow. Wiz:This is where the orb grabs the enemy and and slams them into the ground causing a shockwave. Boomstick:He also has Shockwaves. Wiz:This is where the orb shoots out a pair of shock waves toward the opponent. Boomstick:He also has the Big Bang. Wiz:An attack where he floats in mid-air and focuses dark energy before making a giant explosion. Boomstick:He also has the Charge Crash. Wiz:This is where is slams into the ground which creates a shockwave as a result. Boomstick:He has his Dark Kick attack. Wiz:This is where he makes his Keyblade into a set of graves and attacks the opponent with a barrage of kicks. Boomstick:He also has the Distortion of Space and Time. Wiz:This is where he creates two pillars of dark energy and if the target touches it they either can't move for a couple of seconds or have the strength and speed increase depending in which pilliar they touch. Boomstick:He has the Darkness Punch. Wiz:This is where he focuses the dark energy into his fist before unleashing a devastating punch to the opponent. Boomstick:He also has Keyblade Shot. Wiz:This is where he summons Keyblades that attack the target. Boomstick:He also has Keyblade Glider. Wiz:This is where he turns into his Keyblade into wings. Boomstick:He uses this to fly above the enemy and attack them.He can also uses his other attacks while using this. Wiz:He also has Sonic Impact. Boomstick:This attacks allows him to cloak himself in darkness before he strikes at his target twice to hurt them and toss them in the air. Wiz:His final attack is the Upward Slash. Boomstick:He performs a slash which hits the opponent into the air,leaving them open to follow up attacks. Wiz:Xehanort has many impressive feats like... Boomstick:He was able to trick Terra into letting Darkness into his heart. Wiz:He was able to defeat Terra and put his heart into Terra's body. Boomstick:He divided his heart into two. Wiz:He was able to beat Ansem the Wise and take his name. Boomstick:He was able to split five other people and himself into Heartless and Nobodies. Wiz:He was able to get Maleficent's loyalty. Boomstick:He was able to give himself the power of time travel by sending Ansem his younger self back in time to grant himself the power of time travel powers. Wiz:He was able to successfully summon Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick:He was able to fight Terra with one arm. Wiz:He was able to fight Terra effortlessly. Boomstick:He has been able to hold Ventus with one arm. Wiz:He has been able to raise chunks out of the ground. Boomstick:He has been able to freeze Ventus's s whole body and Terra;s arm. Wiz:Without even moving he was able to hold of Braig's projectiles. Boomstick:He was able to control a bunch of Keyblades using telekinesis. Wiz:And using this he was able to break through Aqua's shield. Boomstick:Aqua is the best magic user out of the trio. Wiz:He was able to break out of Mickeys Stopza spell. Boomstick:This was able to freeze the entire Organization 13. Wiz:He can use corridors of darkness to travel between worlds. Boomstick:He made a huge storm that was able to engulf a large castle. Wiz:He was able to stun a Keyblade master with a dark projectile. Boomstick:He can sends others to different worlds. Wiz:He can control the Heartless. Boomstick:He was able to create a powerful person of pure darkness by taking the darkness out of Ventus. Wiz:Xehanort is one villain you don't want to mess with. Xehanort: "No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the χ-blade!". Sephiroth Wiz:Sephiroth was create by the Shinra Electric Power Company's SOLDIER program. Boomstick:He was idolized by the public and the others in the military. Wiz:He was once a celebrated war hero and poster boy for the Shinra military and Company's Soldier's Program. Boomstick:He thought that he was the last of the ancient. Wiz:He was horrified over the human experiments that led to him being made. Boomstick:Of course this drove him to insanity. Wiz:This turned into the biggest threat the world has ever seen. Boomstick:Sephiroth has many powers like.... Wiz:He has magic that he can use without Materia. Boomstick:He can use many types of magic like elemental manipulation,flight,levitation,illusion casting,He can summon his sword at will,He also has access to every Materia in the world. Wiz:He also has stop. Boomstick:This allows him to stop his opponent by freezing the time around his target.Leaving them defenseless. Wiz:He also has Break. Boomstick:This is a earth based attack that that inflicts earth elemental damage.It also may petrify the target killing it. Wiz:He has Reflect. Boomstick:This is where he cast a continuous force field that makes all magic attacks directed at Sephiroth to be reflected back to the castor. Wiz:He has Wall. Boomstick:A move where he can make a forcefield that greatly enhances his resistances to physical and magical attacks. Wiz:He has silence which silence the target. Boomstick:The opponent can not use verbal spells or any other techniques that requires the user to talk. Wiz:He also has Toad this is where he can turn his opponent into a toad. Boomstick:He has Final Attack. Wiz:This is where he can use one attack even after he is killed. Boomstick:he has Arise which brings back to life a fall target,Bringing them back to full fighting strength. Wiz:He has Death Sentence. Boomstick:This attacks allows him to curse his opponent,giving them sixty seconds to live. Wiz:He has Haste. Boomstick: This speeds up time around himself. Wiz:This allows him to increase his combat and reaction speed. Boomstick:He also has Slow. Wiz:This is where he slows down time around his opponent. Boomstick:This reduces their combat speed and speed. Wiz:He also has Pandora's Box. Boomstick:This is where he attacks his opponent with energies from the Infamous Box . Wiz:This ignores any defenses. Boomstick:He has Magic Breath. Wiz:He releases a storm of fire,lighting,and ice magic. Boomstick:This ignores all attacks reflective capabilities. Wiz:He has Death Force. Boomstick:This allows him to be immune to instant-death abilities, Wiz:He has Death. Boomstick:This attacks kills the target if it hits. Wiz:He has Meteor. Boomstick:This is where he summons a giant meteor from space. Wiz:This deals a giant amount of damage to the earth. Boomstick:He has Incredible Willpower. Wiz:His Willpower is unsurpassed. Boomstick:With that he can block Holly and pull himself from the lifestream. Wiz:He has the Energy Blade. Boomstick:This is where he throws energy beams from his sword.Which can slice through steel. Wiz:He has the Octaslash. Boomstick:This attack is similar to Cloud's omnislash. Wiz:This attack is 8 slashes dealt at high speed. Boomstick:He also has Telekinesis. Wiz:This is where his targets in place or he throws things at them. Boomstick:He can also teleport. Wiz:He has his Pale Horse attack. Boomstick:This can turn his opponents into stone. Wiz:He can also create illusions. Boomstick:He also has the Supernova Wiz:This makes it looks like the sun explodes but it is only a illusion. Boomstick:This deal 75% in the game. Wiz:He has Shadow Flare. Boomstick:This is where he makes a giant explosion of non-elemental magic. Wiz:Finally he has his Heartless Angel attack. Boomstick:This is where he reduces his opponents HP to 1 and MP to 0. Wiz:Sephiroth has done some pretty impressive stuff like... Boomstick:He was able to tank the reawakening of the five remaining Weapons in the Northern Crater. Wiz:He was able to fight the entire part of Final Fantasy 7 by himself. Boomstick:He was able to go one on one with Cloud. Wiz:Sephiroth is one villain you don't want to mess with. Boomstick:The combatants are set it's time for a Death Battle. Sephiroth:"Sephiroth: Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away". Death Battle Sephiroth is seen about to kill Sora.He is mine to kill said Xehanort. .Who are you?I am Xehanort and Sora is mine to kill.hahaha Fool do you know who i am?No replied Xehanort.Lower lifeforms like you do not matter to some one as powerful as me.How dare you.I am Sephiroth Master of the darkness.Is that suppose to mean something?HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME.You are nothing compared to me said Xehanort. Sephiroth Laughs.Looks like are young friend got away.oh well.This is your fault.I will make you pay for this.Prepare tp die.Master Xehanort's laughs.Death holds nothing over me.This should be easy. Fight Sephiroth attacks Xehanort with his sword but misses.Is that the best you got?Sephiroth replies you will pay for that comment.Sephiroth casted blizzard.Sephiroth is able to dodge it.Break.The attack hits Xehanort sending him flying in the air.Xehanort crashes into the ground.A wave of dirt covers the area where he landed. That was to easy.Xehanort starts walking.FIRE!The fire hit Sephiroth.You are still alive.No matter.i will make sure you die for real this time.HASTE!Time sped up around Sephiroth.Ready for round two i see rsaid Xehanort.Yes but this time i am going to win for real.I hope you are prepared to die.Xehanorts laughs.It will you who will be dying. Break!Master Xehanort was thrown into a building wall.Xenahort jumps out and attacks him with his keyblade.Haste!Sephiroth slowed down.Xehanort uses the darkness inside Sephiroth to make a dark version of himself.You made a copy of me?How cute.You really think that can beat me?Yes i do.Your act like a insane five year old.Time to finish this.Let's replied Xahanort. Sephiroth used Haste again increasing his speed.Both xehanort and his clone came at him.SlOW!Both of them slowed down.Stop!Xehanort and his clone were stop in the tracks.What is this?What is happening?What type of trick is this?I stopped you in your tracks.Now to finish this.Sephorth cuts his clone to pieces.Xehabort watches in horror. Now it's your turn.Suddenly Past Xehanort appeared along with Ansem.More of your minions.All well more for me to kill.Ansem summons the heartless..This isn't going to change a thing.We are here to stop you from killing us.Sorry but you don't stand a chance against me.STOP!Young Xehanort and Ansem dodge it.Haste!Which increased his speed more.Sephiroth slashed at the heartless taking them all out. He's better then i thought he was.We better finish this quickly.Both attack him but Sephiroth dodges.SLOW..Both are slowed down.STOP!Both versions of Xehanort are stuck where they were.If i kill young you neither of you will exist.HEARTLESS ANGEL.Young Xehanort's heath was reduced to 1.SHADOW FLARE.Sephiroth kills Young Xehanort while Master Xehanort screams NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!There is nothing left of the younger version.Sephiroth looks over to see nothing where his opponent was standing.I said you still No chance.Sephiroth leaves to find Sora and Cloud. K.O Boomstick:That was Epic! Wiz:While Master Xehanort had the advantage in intelligence,Sephiroth beat him in everything other category.He can also Increases specific stats if he wants or need to.This means even if his stats were worse then Xehanort's he could always just increase it to the point where he far exceeds Xehanort.The only thing going for xehanort was his time manipulation.Sadly Sephiroth also can do that. Boomstick:Now let's look at their arsenal. Both Sephiroth and Xehanort use a Sword and Magic.However Sephiroth has a variety of magic. While Xehanort mostly has basic magic and a couple of non -elemental attacks.Xehanort might have the heartless but the heartless can easily be defeated by the likes of Sora,Riku,Mickey,Donald,Any additional party members that joins you in each world. Wiz:Xehanort also has his Nobody and younger self but that wouldn't help him much since Sephiroth is powerful enough to take the entire party of Final Fantasy 7 by himself.While Xehanort has gone toe to toe with Sora,Donald and Goofy.Sora is very impressive stats and feats wise,Donald and Goofy are not. Boomstick:Xehanort has a few ways to kill Sephiroth,while Sephiroth has even more ways to kill him like instantly stopping him from moving and killing him while he is defenseless. He could turn him into a frog and kill and step on him.He could turn Xehanort into stone. Wiz:I guess Xehanort became the Master of Dying. Boomstick:The winner is Sephiroth. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Corpsey98 Category:'Final Fantasy vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles